A Cinderella Story
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: She is a poor maid, who is given one wish. She wishes to go to the Prince's Ball. Her wish is granted, in more ways than one. E X E


**A Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There! I said it! I admitted it! I own nothing!**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: ****Éponine****/ Enjolras.**

**Summary: She is a poor maid, who is given one wish. She wishes to go to the Prince's Ball. Her wish is granted, in more ways than one.**

**A/N: Another AU ****Enjonine story. ****Cosette bashing! ****I love the character of Cosette but this story needed a mean female.**

She watched in envy as her master and his daughter left for the Prince's Ball. Only the wealthy could go. Éponine's master was kind but his daughter was shallow and hated Éponine. She made her work hard and long hours. Éponine never complained. She was just grateful for the job. She swept the courtyard and watched the carriage disappear. The castle was not too far away. She could hear the music and laughter.

Her eyes turned to the night sky. She smiled a little when she saw a shooting star. "Make a wish, 'Ponine." She closed her eyes and thought hard. "I wish I could go to the ball."

"You can." A sweet voice spoke from behind her.

Éponine turned to face her and gasped at the sudden appearance of a dark haired woman. "Wh- Who are you?" Her hands gripping her broom. "Where did you come from?" Looking around the courtyard, looking for a way for the woman to have gotten past Éponine.

"I'm your fairy godmother." She smiled broadly. "You deserve to go to the ball."

"Why me? I'm just a servant." She looked behind her, looking up the driveway.

The woman laughed softly. "Yes. But do you remember who you were before?"

Éponine thought back to who she was. She had worked with Monsieur Madeleine since she was 12. Before then she lived with her family and they were comfortable. Her father was a rich business man but lost it all due to gambling. She left home to make her own way in the world. She was glad Monsieur Madeleine found her as she did not want to work for an employer who would treat her badly. "I do." She nodded and gave the woman a small smile.

"Well, young Éponine. You shall go to the ball." The woman smiled and raised a wand, waving it.

* * *

Éponine raised her skirts a little to be able to walk into the large castle easier. Her hands were shaking. She really hoped that no one recognised her. She caught the reflection of herself in the window and smiled. She barely recognised herself in her reflection. Her long dark hair was piled on top of her hair into a sleek bun. She wore a light blue dress with matching gloves. She took a slow breath and walked into the grand hall.

It was beautiful. She gasped at the splendour of the room and the beauty of the women and their dresses. She was about to move further into the room, when a hand grabbed her hand. Her heart stopped twice. The first time, she thought she had been caught. The second time her heart stopped was when she saw the owner of the hand. "May I have this dance?" His blue eyes stared into her dark brown eyes.

"You may," she whispered and allowed the blonde haired man to lead her into the middle of the room. They were the only ones dancing. Now, she knew who he was. This was the Prince. She could not take her eyes off him as he waltzed them around the room. There were whispers but she did not hear anything. Her focus was fixed on the man she was dancing with.

The dance ended and the Prince led her out of the grand room and into the castle gardens. "What's your name?" He asked as they stood on a small bridge.

"Éponine, sire." She spoke softly as she looked down at the stream.

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bridge. "Enjolras. My name is Enjolras."

She sat next to him and smiled. "This is a beautiful garden." She looked around, taking in the beauty. The trees, the flowers and the stream.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and reached over, holding her hand. "All evening, I have had to dance with every single woman in that room. Not one of them caught my attention like you did. You are exceptionally beautiful." Enjolras brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She pulled her hand from his suddenly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Standing up and walking briskly away from him.

"Éponine, wait." He jogged after her, grasping her wrist lightly, stopping her from moving further away. "Why? You have just arrived."

She was glad that they were alone. She could admit the truth and no one would hear. "I'm not a lady or princess or anything noble. I'm just a maid." She could not even look up at him. "I was a granted a wish. Just one wish. That wish was to attend this ball and be someone else. Do you understand what I mean?"

He gave a small laugh but when she attempted to pull away, he held tighter. "I'm laughing at you. I just would not have believed that you were a servant." He brought his free hand to her cheek and ran his thumb across it. "Stay tonight. Enjoy yourself. I will make sure of it. Then, I will make sure you get home safely."

Éponine gave a small laugh. "Of course." She allowed him to lead her back to the bridge. They sat together and talked. She talked about her past and he talked about his family. "I should go home. I have to rise early tomorrow."

"Yes, you do. I will be arriving to bring you here." He turned slightly and brought her hand to his lips. "The reason my father has organised this ball is, to find me a wife. I have found her. I've found you."

She gave a small laugh. "You cannot marry me. I'm just servant girl. A maid. You cannot marry me." She stood up and looked down at him.

"I can marry who I want." He stood up and held her hands in his. He knelt on one knee in front of her. "Éponine, I met you for the first time today and I feel like I have known you forever. Be my wife."

She gave a small, nervous laugh. "And you don't mind that I'm just a servant?"

"Not at all."

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I will marry you." She laughed softly as he stood up and capture her lips with his. They stood in the moonlight until they were ready to go inside.

* * *

People were extremely shocked when their Prince announced he would marry a lowly servant girl. Monsieur Madeleine was happy for Éponine. Cosette was a little jealous but she met a young man at the ball and found love herself. Éponine married Prince Enjolras 4 months after meeting him and they lived happily ever after.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending. But what fairy tale doesn't have a cheesy ending?**


End file.
